Talk:Kino der Toten
hidden room heres a hidden room available for a couple of seconds only when you teleport. http://www.youtube.com/v/YTGyTpPgQ_o?version=3 wontbackdown 05:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Loading screen transcript ﻿Does someone think we should transcript the lines said during the loading screen? MatheusBond 16:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC). It was ''on this talk page but somebody removed it. I'll post it again soon. General Geers 02:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, found it. I posted it on the Nazi Zombie talk page, not this one. General Geers 02:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Who is in the fifth portrait Theres only four characters on the first map so who is in the fifth portrait anyone got any clues I sorta think its samantha but we wont know for sure.Sgt Sprinkles 01:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Projector tapes I was playing Kino der Toten and as I was pack a punching my weapon I was teleported to a bedroom (Samantha's I believe) as it only lasted for a few seconds I decided to go up to the bed which had a Monkey Bomb, I clicked Use on the monkey hoping I could take it but I got an item which could be used in the Projector in the pack a punch room. Anyway, as I teleported again I used it on the Projector and it showed a secret message, I could not hear it very well as there was lots of zombies around (I recorded all this as I was recording my use of the Thundergun). After I teleported out of the pack a punch room I was teleported into a room which looked like one from the Pentagon. So I thought I would try my luck again to find another one of these tapes. And to my surprise I found it. I used it again and there was another message. Has anyone found any of these? And should I add on it the Kino der Toten page? Also I will put up the video to prove it. Thanks - Fletto Yeah ive seen them but I didnt know you could use them.Sgt Sprinkles 13:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Me either, but then I realized that the icon looked like one of those tapes you could use in those old projectors. Game Over Music Question: There's a song that starts to play at the end of Kino Der Toten, should I add this in Trivia as what may be the start of the next zombie map's song? Here's what the entry would look like: "When everyone dies on , you can hear the game over music which may be the start of the next zombie easter egg song, and could mean that another zombie map is being made." Teleporter Rooms I was flying around with noclip and exploring the mysterious rooms you teleport in and out of in less than ten seconds. First room has a chair in it similar to the one in Verruckt. The first room has three parts also. Two parts have a chair and the third is a cell where you can here the door slam. Getting close to the chairs will trigger the sound effect of a drill and a man screaming. The second room looks like Samantha's room. It has a monkey bomb on the bed and a teddy bear tea party. There is also a wooden town of sorts with small versions of Nikolai's, Takeo's, Richtofen's and Dempsey's character models in the middle. It also possible to find the first film reel here behind the monkey bomb. The Third room is the most disturbing. It appears to be Samantha's room after the zombie outbreak. A large pile of bloody teddy bears sits in front of a giant teddy bear. The giant teddy bear's eye will glow red of you get too close (or maybe just in the room i was using noclip). The second film reel is located on the window-shelf. The Fourth room appears to be located in America, it has a projecter with a projection screen and a model of the Soyuz rocket launch facility. Throughout all these rooms eerie whispers can be heard. These whispers can also be heard during Hellhound rounds. General Geers 02:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Loading Screen Chatter Richtofen talking about his investigations: ''static Entry 741021! Perhaps the station will hold the Key to the real goals of group 935. I still do not trust my uncoventional allies, but they are of great use to me. But I digress. Who would've thought the MDT was capable of time travel. How many stations does this group have? Where did that little girl disapear to? Only time will tell what new questions await us in this... THEATRE OF THE DAMNED! static. The little girl is Samantha Maxis, the MDT is a teleporter. Perhaps this is an error as MTD would be Matter Transference Device but i have no idea what MDT stands for. This is copied word for word off the actual subtitles. General Geers 04:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Why matter transfer defice seems fine to me. I am honestly getting bored of the story whloe fun and interesting at first I only get more questions than answers. I mean they can give us the answers and move on to other characters. I think that is why they have "Five" to see how players react to new ones. Sniperteam82308 05:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) actual translation Kino der Toten actually translates to Cinema of the Dead, not theater Deathclawpoop 13:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) We've been over this, its theatre. If it really bothers you, ask Treyarch. 06:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) question can you do spilt screen online with zombies Yes, you can. But, as with multiplayer, only two people at a time. 19:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC)bradboss283 Incorrect Uh isnt the level setup wrong? it says "previous level:Der Riese" i know its because its a zombie map but if you then go back to "nacht der untoten" then it says "previous level:downfall". my solution: Or you make the previous level box in "nacht der untoten" a little bigger and write "Redemption" under "nacht der untoten"(i could do it if i knew how to do links) Or you do the same with "Kino der Toten"(so again "Redemption under "Der Riese") J5O5Y out. Wii aug I think it should be added that exclusive to the Wii version is an Aug in the theater under the sentry gun, I believe it is 1500 points, but I'm not sure. Megamike360 01:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Power Boxes Okay, I've been playing zombies on Kino Der Toten alot lately, and I noticed something odd. There are random power boxes around the entire map. If you hit the Use button but nothing happened. I noticed that when you shoot them, they emit blue sparks. I haven't been able to do it to all of them but i believe that they do something. If anyone has anything to add, please let me know.